


【走灰】【影日】不务正业（下）

by ranwu571



Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranwu571/pseuds/ranwu571
Summary: ★阿走大四，影山高三，表兄弟私设★一个秀恩爱与被秀恩爱的故事
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kiyose Haiji/Kurahara Kakeru, 走灰 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	【走灰】【影日】不务正业（下）

「吃冰、吃冰！咱们去吃冰！」下了赛场，日向一蹦一跳哼着不成调的曲子，影山往他脸上甩毛巾，中断穿脑魔音的摧残。

藏原将重新装满运动饮料的水壶递过去，两人分完一罐水，感觉浑身干涸燥热的细胞如获新生。

由于影山日向俩想吃冰解热，下个前往的地点便敲定了冰店，结果抵达人气冰果室后影山才想起他和表哥都没带钱包出门，日向根本请不起四人份的单，因此他们抱憾改道，只能到最便宜的粗点心店解馋。

四人在店铺前的长椅排排坐，小夏和藏原捧着小碗刨冰，都是最简单的口味，除糖浆以外没加任何配料；日向影山一人一支冰棒，津津有味舔咬着，大量运动后的身体极需补充糖分。

凉意犹带的微风袭身而过，藏原仰望碧蓝的天空，后知后觉地发现事情不太对。「二月吃冰……不会坏肚子吗？」

「哥哥说，真正的勇士就是能在冬天吃冰、夏天吃火锅。」

「……」

「哈，影山你的冰融得比我还快，我赢了！」日向幼稚地讥笑，藏原实在不懂这到底有什么好比的。

质地松软的牛奶雪糕易于入口，当然会吃得比普通冰棒快，影山十分不服气，趁着日向毫无防备欺身上去，张嘴把对方那支冻得硬梆梆的苏打冰啃掉大半。

「啊啊啊啊──！」

「哼，逆转胜。」他洋洋得意地舔嘴角。

日向愤慨晃动手臂，险些将冰棒捅进影山的鼻孔。「卑鄙！你作弊！把你的冰给我，我也要吃！」

「想都别想，有本事就来抢啊，略略略──」

仗着身高优势，影山举高自己的雪糕不让日向碰到。

「可恶，吃别人请的东西还这么嚣张！老天爷会惩罚你的，你一公分都别想再长高！」

「你、说、什、么？」

怕冰被对方抢走而飞速吃光的影三岁和日三岁，开始拿光秃秃的冰棒棍干架，硬生生打出副攻手与拦网交战的气势，路人见状一个个避着走。

不以绝交为前提的吵架都是情趣──早已看透真理的藏原毫无打圆场的欲望，与小夏淡定地埋进自己的刨冰碗中。

待打累的两人冷静下来，再度向老僧入定的店老板买支新的冰，这次他们总算能好好品尝冰棒甜滋滋的味道了。

小口小口地分食着优格味冰棒，相同的香料甜芳在彼此口唇中流连，两人的牙龈好像根本不怕冰物的刺激，没有先试探性地含住吸吮，都直接咬一块进嘴里咀嚼、再吞咽化掉的汁水。

吃完后，日向正准备掏水和卫生纸来清洁，影山却径自抓住那只细巧的手腕，探舌舔舐黏附于掌心的糖水。

温度高于肤表的舌头烫得日向五指一缩。「恶，好脏。」

「冰都吃完了才嫌我的口水脏？」

「有卫生纸啊你干么用舔的？」

「难道你吃洋芋片剩下的残渣，不会舔干净而是直接倒掉？不觉得浪费吗？」影山认真地发表他的观点。

日向恍然大悟。「对耶，你说的有道理。」

藏原瞳孔一震，差点误吞塑胶汤匙，但见两人表情一派自然，眼神格外清明，似乎这么做仅是件极为寻常的小事。

……他多心了吗？

用沾湿的卫生纸清除两手黏腻感，日向拿出一沓英文试题本，抓紧时间学习，做个与他多年画风不符的勤奋好学生。他携带的运动袋容量极大，今天陪小夏上街玩，特意往包里塞进许多杂物，毫不浪费厂商设计的苦心，不仅毛巾、水壶、指甲剪、排球、居家常备药一个不漏，连厚厚的英文讲义也带出门了。

「干么不回去再练？」影山不解。

「今天的学习进度还没达标。等等，先让我写完这一大题……」日向苦恼地挠头，学渣数年，成绩真不是一时半刻能提高的。「唔呃、这句该怎么翻译呀……」

「哥哥你可以的！」小夏拍拍兄长的背鼓励。

藏原探头浏览日向斗得难分难舍的试题，琢磨片刻，指着他误解的文章段落帮忙解题。

「这段，应该是『口袋里一毛钱都不剩』的意思；还有这段，你不能被前面的单词误导，它真正要表达……」

「原来如此！原来要这样解呀！难怪我怎么读都觉得不通顺！那这些单字是什么意思？」

「通货膨胀、失业、财政部门。」

「嗯嗯嗯！」

日向奋笔疾书，有了藏原帮助，困扰他一上午的题目被顺利攻克。

「大、大学生……」他眼眶泛泪，心中的藏原镀上一圈耀眼的圣光，宛若一尊金铸佛像。「阿走哥您是我的救星啊！」

「不敢当。」藏原谦虚地摆摆手。他学习成绩不是最顶尖的，大概处于班级中游，只不过英文下过的功夫稍多些而已。

「阿走哥有办法教我葡萄牙语吗？」

「对不起，我完全没学过。」这藏原便爱莫能助了，无法理解日向的脑内风暴，为何从英文突然跳到葡萄牙文去。

「没关系，就算只会英语也很厉害啦！」日向灵机一动，双手合十低下头。「阿走哥你有没有空替我补习，我需要英文好的人教我会话，这对我真的很重要──」

藏原犹豫。他不像男友，对于指导别人相当的得心应手，更多时候他自己懂归懂，笨拙的口舌却无法将之转换成浅显明了的解释。「我这几天有空啦，但……」

「阿走哥，拜托嘛！」

「……好吧。」藏原叹息，无法忍受晚辈泪眼汪汪地恳求他。「连假结束我就要回东京了，能教你的时间不长哦。」

跟亲戚郊游踏青或者替小孩子补习，哪一种更好，根本不需要思考。

「太好啦！万岁！」

「要约在哪里教？」

日向灿烂一笑，随手撕张空白纸写上交通资讯。「不如来我家吧，我家住隔壁町，阿走哥你可以搭……」

「等一等！」

影山怒喝，宽大手掌一把掐住日向的发顶，凶戾蓝眸倏然逼近。

「随便让陌生人进家里是很危险的，尤其这种成年男性更有可能出事，小学老师没教过你吗？呆子！」

他的双颊因为激动泛起一层薄红。

「影山，你居然直接当着人家的面说出来耶。」熟练地挣脱影山桎梏，日向噗噗笑着吐槽。「而且，阿走哥不是你表哥吗？很失礼欸。」

「就算是亲戚也、也……亲人才是最危险的！」影山的脑子里无可抑止地涌现出大把大把的社会新闻，什么小叔对着家里的幼妹出手之类的……妹妹，没错！妹妹！

「我是在担心小夏啊！」

至于那个第一时间便浮现出来的、有些模糊却又熟悉的假想受害者面容，被影山强行揉皱一团丢入垃圾桶。

轰哗！日向忽然露出犹如被天雷劈裂的神情。「对吼，万一、万一小夏喜欢上阿走哥……不行！我不允许！我拒绝这件事情发生！」他奋力挥舞双臂，比划大叉叉。「老少配，NO！」

「……哥哥，我就在你面前哦。」小夏鼓起腮帮子，小声斥骂这对脑回路在清奇的地方接线的搭档：「笨蛋。」

藏原不安地左瞧瞧右看看，自觉他该要扛起灭火重责，于是抬手示意自己的无害。

「那个，请不用担心，我有交往对象了。」

孰料意图安抚人的坦白招来反效果，日向和影山往彼此凑近一步，表情一致地望向藏原。

「脚踏两条船、左拥右抱……」

「这、这就是大人的世界吗？」

到底在说什么啊，意义不明。

有那么一刹那，藏原以为现在站在他眼前的不是表弟和表弟的队友，而是城家双胞胎，好好一颗脑子却没学会善用，三天两头短路，不如捐给有需要的人造福社会（By阿雪）。

「拜托你们不要脑补太多，我没兴趣成为狗血剧的主角……」他无力地扶额。

「那么阿走哥，嫂子是个怎样的人呀？」日向万分自来熟地立即叫上口，满脸写着好奇。藏原偷捏把冷汗，不敢保证当着男友的面这么称呼他嫂子，他会不会翻脸？

「唔……长得好看，眼睛又大又漂亮，总是充满干劲，义无反顾地投身于热爱的运动中，就像一枚散发光热的太阳……」

影山脸色变得更微妙了，默默把日向往身后藏。

直觉警示藏原最好赶快把剩下的夸赞讲完：「做饭很好吃，能迅速把所有杂务打理好，温柔、可靠，深受大家信赖。」

也很爱逞强。藏原在心中悄悄补上最后一句。圆滑的骗子。

好似感受到表哥的诚挚，影山眉间皱褶化开，终于放下不知所起的戒心。

「欸，影山，如果你真的不放心……那你也一起来我家补习？」日向戳戳搭档的手臂，提出一个他认为特别高明的方案。

「嗄？我也去？我干么要浪费时间在学英文上？想出国的人是你又不是我。」无关排球的邀请，影山的条件反射往往就是驳回，日向不依不饶扯他袖子。

「小气鬼影山、虚情假意影山！难道你的担心只是嘴上说好听？」

影山一只手抓过去，日向敏捷闪躲他的攻击。

「来嘛来嘛来嘛来嘛！你不能拘泥在日本，要放眼国际，学好英文绝不会吃亏，学长跟老师不是都这么劝勉我们的吗？而且只要你来，我就会请妈妈煮咖喱饭哦，配上好几颗水煮蛋和大猪排的豪华咖喱饭！」

以前被影山拒绝后他也会赌气不再理睬对方，今非昔比，日向习得死缠烂打直到人答应的技能，他眼中的影山不再是一只摸不得毛的悍兽。

「影山你真的很难搞欸，既然你坚持的话，我去你家学习也不是不可以，嗯嗯，我真聪明。」日向摸着下巴点头，满意自己的机灵。

「烦死啦呆子！」

＊

打开家门，藏原在明亮的玄关灯下换穿室内鞋，随手将背包丢到沙发上，慢悠悠走到厨房门口。藏原并未刻意保持安静，回家的动静同居人肯定听得见，可厨房里的人正专心致意煲煮着什么，没有出声招呼他。

藏原注视他挺拔劲瘦的背影。

清濑做人处事可谓面面俱到，但在某些无关紧要的小事上，总显得漫不经心。比如穿着围裙进教室送便当，再比如现在，围裙绑带松垮垮地搭在尾椎上，和弯曲的腰脊形成一截空隙，垂坠而下的蝴蝶结沿着臀部的弧度起伏，更衬托出他在床笫间尤爱揉捏的那个部位何等圆润挺翘，藏原无意督促清濑留神这些枝微末节，更无意亲自动手替他系紧带子。

靠上前去，藏原从背后搂住他，坦阔结实的胸膛严丝合缝地贴合胛骨，单层棉质衣料无法阻隔他长奔十公里后的灼烫高温对清濑躯体侵门踏户。

「回来啦？」

清濑头也不回，口吻平和得不像久别未见的恋人。

「我回来了。灰二哥在煮什么？」

藏原不介意对象平淡的态度，无论是黏糊肉麻的清濑还是沉着强硬的清濑，他都情难自抑地深爱着。三年过去，他的身高比清濑高出半颗头，在环抱他的姿势下，嘴唇会自然而然地触碰到薄软的耳朵，温热吐息随着言语吹入耳中。

「苦瓜凤梨鸡汤。」清濑失笑，舀一勺鸡汤让藏原试味道。

「很清甜。」藏原肯定恋人的手艺。「灰二哥的饭比我阿姨舅妈们做的还好吃，是我最喜欢的味道。」

「不胜荣幸。亲戚的厨艺让你失望了，还有没有其他事令你印象深刻？愿意和我分享你连假的经历吗？」

「打排球。」

「……？」

清濑僵住，简直像听见尼拉下厨煮饭给青竹全员吃一样难以置信。好半晌才嗯了一声。「你表弟是排球新秀嘛……还有呢？」

藏原收紧手臂，将窄细的腰牢牢固定在怀抱之中。

「玩羽根突。」

「新年不是早过了吗？」

「无所谓，我赢了比赛。」

藏原发笑时胸腔的震动透过拥抱传导过来，清濑轻晃着脑袋，反手撩过他的额发。「哦～想不到我家宝贝这么厉害呀，恭喜你开发出新的运动专长。」

「翻过一座山，去给表弟跟他朋友辅导功课。」

「跑步翻山吗？」

「明知故问。」藏原啮咬着怀中人的耳廓，手掌滑进衣服下，暧昧地抚蹭那片光洁的腰肌。

「要吃饭了，不准兽性大发，快给我去洗澡。」清濑捏一下藏原的鼻尖欲把人赶走，可惜恋人坚定了要妨碍他煮饭的决心，胯部充满挑逗意味地往前一顶。

「在灰二哥端出料理喂饱我之前，请先让我慰劳您。」

被逐渐复苏的性征摩擦股缝，如同解锁潘朵拉魔盒的钥匙唤醒了清濑曼妙绝伦的记忆，一股热潮自小腹席卷而上，明白逃不过此劫的他无奈地妥协了。

他盖上锅盖，瓦斯炉火焰调至最小。

「……好吧，你可以动作了。」

藏原一把将人捞起来。

──END──

＊番外应该有，毕竟影日还没遭受走灰闪光弹爆击呢，我怎么可能轻易饶过他们呢？科科。

＊影日真的没有在交往。


End file.
